Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterpaw is a white tom with black blotches, a black tail, and a face mark covering one eye and ear. He has dark green eyes, a long tail and big feet. Personality Winterpaw is SOMETIMES calm, but may snap if he is annoyed. Hes really quite sassy and rude, and evil. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He likes to yell at everyone, like, a LOT. Though he usually doesn't post long comments, he usually has to mention himself in them. (He's very narcissistic). He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. He hates to admit he's caring. He thinks Cypresspaw and Fernfall are secret angels that came to earth randomely one day. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. On The Blog Winterpaw joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice, by Kat, and is now listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. With Snakepaw, he wrote Light Fading. He also has a short fanfic of eight chapters called The Thunderclan Eight (TTE) that is ongoing, and one called The Living Dead, and one that might be cancelled called Shaded Hearts. He writes many oneshots, some such as: Downfall, Like, Lust, Love, How Far I Have Fallen, etc. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page. He participates in Gatherings (meh, sometimes) and likes the game Name That Apprentice. He is mentioned in a few fanfiction's by other members. His mentor is Kat (duh). He has made friends with Flowerstream, Eagleclaw, Snakepaw, Cypresspaw, Owlwater, RaggedOak, Flowerkit, Iceflower, Wavepaw, Mistpaw (Chunkso), others, and Maplesky. Winterpaw also likes changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks. In gatherings, he is a proud Time Travelling Otter (Or whatever the weird animals the teams are). He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He likes to use the words "Chunkso, OMG, awful, hiiii, yaysers, Mchankerhonkermoo, cow, whale, nu, mm, LIES, HA and mmhmm." He almost always uses capitals in wiki chat. On The Wiki Winterpaw is quite active on the wiki, often so more than Blogclan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He tries to think of pages to add, but usually makes one and fails. He always tries to do new things, and recently made his own profile. He is an active roleplayer and is almost on the wiki chat every day. He dislikes useless drama. He is one to edit the roleplay allegiances along with Iceflower and Emberdawn. He is a live chat moderator. Trailing Stars Winterpaw has been in some chapter or another. He forgets. (Yes I know I suck I'm sorry). Quotes "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" -Almost all the time on live chat. "MARRY MEEEEE." -To others when he needs a new ship. "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldie when she mentioned her dog, Theo. "HA!" -Every waking moment. Trivia *Winterpaw is also known as Winnie, Winter, Winty, Win. *Winterpaw was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterpaw in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Surprisingly to him, he's somehow managing to still be a medicine cat even though he is insane and evil. *Winterpaw was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year Clanniversary. *According to Willowmist, he is "Winniebear Evling." *He was once shipped with Fernfall, though it didn't end well. He then was shipped with RaggedOak, but that ship also sank because he then was shipped with Maplesky...which is, like, "beached." Then he married Mist and they got divorced. And then he married and was shipped with Iceflower (Winterflower) and then with Owlwater (Wowl) and with a girl in his school. (Jaitlin) Then he divorced Iceflower and Owlwater married her, sinking those two ships. He has now reinstated Rinter, but wants a ship with Cypresspaw. Cypresspaw refuses so he wants to get married to Ice again because Raggedoak is MEAN. So now he got married to Wavesplash. *He likes to roleplay on the wiki, but usually only does with himself and makes up a whole storyline with the characters. He is sort of evil because when he does not need a character anymore he kills them off. Here is a list of his current characters: *Puff the Chunkso Squirrel (BC) *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagekit (BC) *Winterkit (BC) *Shine (DS) *Indigo (TP) *Scarlet (TP) *Lava (TP) *Azule (DS) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Malevolence (DF) But In the next few hours probably half of these characters will be murdered and new ones introduced. (Shh). * Winter is very loud and scary sometimes, and at random points he acts like a mature mod. * He is very secretive and unpredictable and not open, but he will share some things here, like: * His favorite color is orange. * He is a teenager. * He lives in Canada * He is a Star Wars and Sci-fi geek. * Besides Warriors, his favourite series are Wings of Fire, Spirit Animals, Foxcraft, The Fifth Wave, Star Wars books, etc. Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:High Positions Category:Shipped Category:BlogClan Category:Moderator